Ethel Bête ?
by MarisaVrodak
Summary: Ethel Bête, jeune fille de septième année n'a qu'une idée en tête, mettre draco malfoy dans son lit. Mais entre sa douce jouvencelle Hermione Granger et sa tyrannique mère, le bonhomme est déjà plus qu'occupé.  Ca ne suffira pas à décourager notre héroïne
1. Chapter 1

Marre du gentil draco abusé par son méchant papa! Lucius, voici ton heure de gloire !

Ce chapitre est très court; c'est juste pour vous mettre l'histoire en tête. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Ethel Bête n'était pas très intelligente. A dire vrai elle était même franchement stupide. Mais elle s'en fichait comme de l'an quarante. Ce ne serait surement pas avec de l'intelligence qu'elle pourrait réaliser son grand rêve : sortir avec le Prince des Serpentars, le grand, le magnifique Draco Malfoy .

Bon, ses beaux cheveux ondulés et ses courbes harmonieuses ne devraient pas être un trop lourd obstacle pour le séduire, mais elle allait avoir affaire à deux rivales de taille. A savoir Hermione Granger _ ce qui ne l'inquiétait qu'à moitié, et Narcissa Malfoy_ à ne pas prendre à la légère.

Le beau blond était en effet sous la coupe de sa mère. Celle-ci avait été tellement déçue par Lucius.

« Allez Dracochou, mets ton t-shirt bleu ciel aujourd'hui. Et comme ça tout le monde pourra voir qui tu es vraiment !

_ Mère c'est du suicide, si je sors avec la marque à l'air libre, je vais me faire coffrer !

_ Mais, c'est dommage, il est charmant ce t-shirt et c'est fou ce qu'il met en valeur ton joli tatouage !

_C'est justement ça le problème ! Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien à rien…

Endoloris

_ On ne répond pas à sa mère ! Déjà que tu fréquente cette sale sang de bourbe. J'espère pour toi que c'est bien une mission du Maître, car sinon…..

_ Héhé, oui Mère, je vous le jure Mère.

_J'aime te voir servile. C'est bien, tu nettoieras les cachots tout à l'heure avec Dobby-bis et tu en profiteras pour en ramener l'autre.

_ Vous voulez dire Père ?

_ Mais enfin qui d'autre occupe nos cachots ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

_ Oui, c'est ça ton père. Et dépêches toi, sinon pas de pacicitrouilles ! »

Non, Ethel était loin du but, mais cela importait peu. Elle avait un plan. Et surtout beaucoup d'argent.

Allez, une petite review, ça peut pas faire de mal!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci beaucoup à **Amilinia** sans qui je ne me serais absolument pas rendu compte du problème des chapitres. En fait j'avais inversé avec le chapitre 2 d'une autre fic ^^! Mais maintenant tout est rentré dans l'ordre, bonne lecture !

Lucius Malfoy se tenait dans la fange, en train de ramper dans son propre cachot. Il n'était pas question de se laisser reprendre par Narcissa: elle lui avait fait trop de peine en lui confisquant Beauty, sa si gentille autruche.

Cependant la fuite ne résoudrait pas tout, Draco lui, serait encore sous la coupe de sa mère. Il ne semblait y avoir qu'une seule solution: il fallait que Draco devienne un mangemort; seul Notre Grand et Magnifique Seigneur avait le pouvoir de le libérer.

Avec le temps, Draco lui en serait surement reconnaissant. de plus, s'il tenait tant que ça à sa Sang de Bourbe, Lucius ne voyait aucun inconvénient à l'engager comme esclave au Manoir _ s'il avait de bonnes références s'entend.

Mais non! Cela ne pourrait pas fonctionner ! il voulait quitter Narcissa, il ne pourrait donc pas engager Granger! A moins d'engager une fille ressemblant à Granger? Non, le problème restait le même, il ne saurait pas quoi en faire.

Lucius rougit.

Enfin plutôt où la mettre.

Sa rougeur s'accentua; puis son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. il avait trouvé! Il acheterai une autre habitation et il l'appelerait... euh... Non, trop pompeux, voilà ça y était: Manoir des Malfoy, le retour!

Alors qu'il pènait à suivre le cours de ses propres pensées, Lucius ne vit pas une ombre s'approcher derrière lui.

Cette ombre, ou à vrai dire cette jeune fille était armée d'une batte de batte de quiditch et d'un bloc note qu'elle remplissait conscieusement. Elle paraissait songeuse.

Oh Draco sera si fier de moi! il faut juste que je le tabasse avant, puis, après je sauve son père! il va d'abord m'embrasser puis après on ira en Finlande se marier, ça va être trop cuuuuuuuute!

Ethel Bête regarda la liste inscrite sur son bloc note intulée :" Comment séduire Draco" Au numéro 23 correspondait la phrase: sauver quelqu'un qu'il aime ( exepté l'autre idiote)". Elle l'a cocha, ravie.

Ensuite elle entreprit d'assomer le "papounet de Dray". Malheureusement pour elle celui-çi semblait assez coriace!

"Ahhhhhhhh! La salope! Elle m'a décoiffé! Tu vas voir! Il ne sera pas dit que je serait défait par une vulgaire moldue!"

Choquée Ethel se releva :

" Mais je ne suis pas une moldue! Je suis une sang pure voyons!"

"Ah oui! et pourquoi n'as tu pas ta baguette?"

Elle se tut quelques secondes avant de répondre:

" C'est pas bête du tout ça! la prochaine fois je vous jure j'y penserai, mais en attendant..."

Notre jeune héroïne fut stoppé dans son élan par un caquettement suivi par un bruit de course qui se rapprochaient. Lucius,lui, jubilait!

"Beauty! Ma beauté, je savais que tu viendrais! et maintenant je t'ordonne de la bouffer!"

L'autruche obèse qui répondait à ce doux patronyme s'empressa d'obéir, et elle agressa l' fut-ce presque inconsciente qu'elle vu Draco arriver et essayer de contrer l'énorme oiseau pour la sauver.

Pourtant elle était très heureuse, la clause 24 de la liste " se faire sauver d'un monstre par Drago" alliait pouvoir être cochée! elle qui désespérait de trouver un babouin constrictor!


	3. Chapter 3

Ethel se releva brusquement. Combien de temps était-elle resté inconsciente ?Et où précisément se trouvait-elle? Dans la chambre de Draco ?

Elle espérait que non, la chambre, quoique recouverte de papier peint orange, était totalement impersonnelle.

"Il se sont reconvertis dans l'hôtellerie! s'exclama-t-elle.

Cela avait au moins le mérite d'expliquer pourquoi on avait déposé une pastille de menthe près de son oreiller. Elle l'avala.

Puis elle se souvint qu'elle était allergique à la , il fallait qu'elle garde son calme. Quelle idiote elle faisait! D'une minute à l'autre sa couleur de peau virerait au rouge tomate. Il ne fallait pas que Dray la voit dans cet état !

La seule solution valable était la fuite. Aussi, ce fut pour cette raison que notre héroîne se débattit vaillament contre l'édredon du lit à Baldaquin ( également orange), et s'croula par terre.

"Enfin de compte, les talons aiguilles n'étaient peut-être pas une bonne idée, grongna-t-elle"

D'un autre côté, personne n'avait put assister à sa chute, son honneur et sa dignité étaient donc intactes.

Erreur.

En face d'elle un magnifique blond d'environ 17 ans la regardait avec un air amusé. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle le percevait.

" Bête, commença le plus jeune des Malfoy, sais-tu que seul ton sang t'a value la vie sauve ?"

" Je t'en remercie, oh ravissant éphèbe, mais c'est pas toi des fois qui te fait une Sang de Bourbe ?"

Vu la lueur dans se yeux ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Apparemement il n('aimait pas le sens de l'humour chez les filles. A noter...

" Je t'interdis de l'insulter. N'aggrave pas ton cas, tu n'es pas particulièreemnt en position de te défendre. Et c'est un bel euphémisme. "

Ethel le regarda d'un air vide.

"Un quoi ?"

Drago la regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

"C'est vrai, pardonne moi, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter, Un quoi Oh Puissant et divin sorcier ?"

"Bordel de merde! Arrete de dire n'importe quoi ! Que faisait tu chez moi bon sang! Tu cherchais quelque chose peut-être? Réponds !"

"Je ne cherche qu'à te séduire Oh Ravisseur de mon coeur."

"Mais qui m'a fichu une idiote pareille !Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite ! Je te ferais dire que je sui déjà avec quelqu'un !"

Ethel se contenta de renifler avec un air hautain.

" Vois-tu, "quelqu'un" n'est sans doute pas le mot que j'utiliserais pour la décrire. Il en va de même avec le mot "personne". Elle n'est rien."

"Comment oses-tu, s'emporta le jeune garçon, toi qui n'es qu'une sale racoleuse !"

Pendant qu'il la houspillait, la jeune sorcière en profitait pour le détailler du regard. Merlin qu'il était bien foutu! Grand, mince avec une silouette a peine dégingandée. Et des yeux... qui ressemblaient à des rossignols... Et ces mèches pales qui lui retombaient justement devant ces divins yeux, ressemblait à de... de... la ficelle, oui après tout pourquoi pas! Mais le meilleur revenait incontestablement à sa...

"Euh ?... c'est normal que tu devienne aussi rouge qu'un scrout à pétard ? "

Damnation, elle en avait presque oubliée son allergie. On pouvait difficilement faire moins sexy. Encore que dans certains textes qu'elle avaient lu sur des tribus aborigènes...

Mais le sujet n'était pas là.

"je... je crois que je vais m'évanouir... dit Ethel faiblement."

"Je ne te crois pas, tu bluffes. Je te préviens si ça continue, j'appele ma mère.

Narcissa, qui écoutait derrière la porte, se dit qu'il était temps pour elle d'intervenir. Elle bondit sur le devant de la scène en hurlant:

"J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent!"

"Arghh! Non! Pas la mère Malfoy !"hurla l'héritière de l'empire des Bête.

Narcissa en sauta presque de joie.

"Hehe ! je vois que ma réputation me précède. Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, même si vous draguez outrageusement, MON fils, aujourd'hui je ne peux vous faire de mal."

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. Alors la marchande de la rue Des eaux usées avait raison,elle était protége par l'Etoile de Destin! Cela valait bien les cinq gallions qu'elle lui avait donnés!

Mais la maîtresse des lieux continua:

"En effet, vous avez stoppé mon mari dans sa tentative de fuite. Sans vous, nous courrions au déshonneur total ! Un peu plus, et nous organisions des diners de charité pour les moldus !"

"L'idéal aurait pu être atteint si vous aviez tué notre immonde volaille, mais bon, j'imagine qu'il ne faut pas non plus top en demander. Enfin, c'est bien dommage: ça fait des mois que je rêve de l'empailler!"

Avec un peu de chance, Ethel venait de trouver le moyend d'avoir les faveurs de sa future belle mère...


	4. Chapter 4

Elle avançait, tout doucement, comme s'il elle se doutait de quelque chose. Mais non! se morigéna la jeune fille, Après tout ce n'était qu'une sale petite bestiole;

D'environ deux mètres de haut.

Et d'au moins trois cents kilos.

Et qui l'avait attaqué pas plus tard que la veille. Mais là n'était pas le problème.

Cette horrible et énorme bestiole venait de lui voler un de objets les plus chers à son coeur: un portrait de Draco Malfoy fait d'après la photo de classe.

Certes vu qu'elle l'avait fait elle même, la ressemblance n'était pas des plus évidente, mais c'était quand même à elle ! Et puis, elle était sure que Drago aurait été merveilleux avec la peau orange et les cheveux jaune fluo. En plus le Drago du portait lui chantait de ravissantes sérénades.

Il y en avait une en particulier qui l'avait particulièrement ému : celle du sorcier, du pot de confiture et de la baguette. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas compris tous les détails.

Elle s'égarait. Ce qui vu qu'elle était planqué dans un placard à balais, était tout bonnement extraordinaire !

"Voyons, se lamenta-t-elle en fouillant ses poches, comment faire !"

Tout ce qu'elle avait en sa possession se trouvait être une l'avait pris pour sa couleur. Le rose.

Une couleur vraiment merveilleuse.

Et c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'en rassemblant tout son courage, la jeune fille lança le disque rosée de tout ses force en dirction de Beauty.

Le cendrier suivait une trajectoire parfaite, une digne représentation de la gravité, lorsqu'il fut rattrapé par la délicate main d'Hermione Granger.

Ethel déglutit. C'es vrai quoi ! Depuis quand les moldus savaient faire du freesbey ?

"Bête, énonça calmement la plus convaincue des préfète de Poudlard, je peux savoir qu'est ce que tu fiches là ?"

"Oh, Dray ne te l'a pas dit ! renchérit la plus stupide des préfètes de Poudlard, Nous sommes fiançés, je viens d'essayer la robe pour le mariage."

Au vue de l'air totalement amorphe de la jeune fille à côté d'elle, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas perdu son don du mensonge.

" C'est la chose la plus riddicule que j'ai jamais entendue. Tu n'as pas de bague, tu es en chemise de nuit et tu viens d'essayer d'assomer l'animal domestique de Draco."

A moins qu'elle ne l'ait jamais eu ? C'était difficile à dire.

" Tu parles bien sang de bourbe, mais tu n'as pas l'air te rendre compte. C'était **le** moyen de me faire bien voir de ma future belle-mère! " répondit-elle, en comptant mentalement jusqu'à onze.

Cette garce lui avait pris son Draco. Elle allait devoir payer.

"Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler çà quelqu'un qui n'a pas plus d'entendement qu'une mouche. Passe le bonsoir à Narcissa de ma part, puisque tu l'aimes tant !" glissa Hermione en lui faisant un discret clin d'oeil.

Et elle s'en fut, avec sa crinière ébourrifée et un petit rire moqueur.

Ethel soupira. A croire que le monde entier ne rêvait que de de ne s'en prendre qu'à elle. On aurait vraiment dit qu'elle n'était pas l'héroîne principale de cette plus qu'un autre, allez disons un petit brun à lunettes lui vole la vedette, et ce serait le bouqet !

Alors que la jeune adolescente ne cessait de se plaindre en grommelant doucement, elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un hurlement strident!

Allons donc, elle ne s'absentait que queleques minutes et c'était déjà la catastrophe! Franchement, si elle n'était pas déjà convaincue de sa supériorité, elle en aurait presque été étonnée !

Cinq secondes après avoir eu cette pensée, Ethel comprit le pourquoi du comment de cet hurlement : Bellatrix Lestrange se tenait devant elle, avec dans sa main droite à quelque chose ressemblant à une touffe de cheveux et dans sa main gauche un calendrier des dieux du Quiditch. Un tableau somme toute fort étrange.

Mais en même temps, il s'agissait de BellatrixLestrange, aucune norme ne pouvait vraiment s'appliquer à elle.

Songeant qu'elle avait devant une Mangemorte fraichement débarquée d'Azkaban, la jeune fille se décida à être polie:

" Bonsoir Mrs Lestrange, dit-elle machinalement, j'adore le style de votre robe. Très tendance controversé, non franchement le style prison vous va comme un gant!"

"Mrs Lestrange" eut un frémissement de sourcil. Cela s'annonçait mal.


End file.
